The Changing
by KatherineAnneMasen
Summary: Bella and Edward steal away to Alaska for her changing. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Goodbyes are bittersweet

Bella Swan nervously paced the floor of Edwards's bedroom

Bella Swan nervously paced the floor of Edwards's bedroom. Just three days ago, they had faked a car accident, totaling his Volvo. When the police came and saw Edward, covered in blood, "unconscious" in the front seat. Charlie had been devastated. And three days later, when Edward "woke up" in the hospital, Carlisle and Charlie were there to question him about the accident. The story was Bella had taken her seatbelt off to reach into the back, and he had lost control. She was thrown through the windshield, and he had been thrown so violently around he lost consciousness. He says the last thing he remembers seeing was his sweet Bella's body being dragged away by a few wolves.

Oh, she knew how Charlie must be hurting right now. She had not left the Cullens house since the "crash". When Edward went to crash the car, Alice grabbed her and ran her to the Cullens house, and made a Bella sized hole in the windshield. Of course, none of the Cullens got hurt. And Bella was fine. She just hoped Edward would be released soon.

Alice walked into his room, and held Bella. She whispered that it would all be okay. Somehow, Bella didn't believe her.

Once Edward was out of the Hospital, they would be leaving. The other Cullens would be staying behind for a while, the story being Edward left because Bella's memory was to strong and painful here for him.

They had already packed her bags with all new clothes. Rosalie and Alice had taken her on a shopping spree right before graduation, two days before the accident. Bella came home empty handed, telling Charlie she bought nothing. In reality, they spent a little over 2,000 on her new wardrobe. What her parents would do with her stuff now, she didn't know.

They were going to Denali. Esme had already found them a house up there. It was small, but it would do for the two of them, until the others arrived sometime next year.

And Bella would be one of them when they got there. That was why she had to be dead. She would be changing very soon, and her parents could never know.

Bella looked up at Alice, tears in her eyes. She was sure she was ready, sure she loved this boy. She was not scared in the very least for the pain that she knew was coming her way. She didn't want to hurt anyone though. She wanted to be with Edward forever, but she didn't ever want to be a monster. It was not the change itself, nor the permanence, but the very fact that she would crave blood.

"Alice. How hard is it to resist?" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella, It will be fine. You will be with Edward and he won't let you be a monster. I promise. And Carlisle will be up soon, and Tanya will be able to help you too." She said, hugging tighter. "You needn't worry about it"

Bella breathed in the sweet scent that surrounded all the Cullens, and soon would surround her. What about Jacob? He would be heartbroken over her decisions. Would he tease her? Would he still like her after she became a monster, or would he regard her as just one more "leech", his cruelest nickname for them?

"Edwards coming home, right now Bella. Carlisle's shift has just ended, and he is bringing him." Alice whispered, comforting Bella. Her tears slowly stopped, and she found comfort in the fact she would be leaving with him in less than twenty four hours.

"I should go get my bags and stuff ready" she said, standing up and walking to his closet, where hidden from view by the door were her bags. She grabbed them all, and started walking to the door, straining under the weight of the bags. However, before she reached the door, her prince charming was there, grabbing all but one, and her, into his arms and running her to the car. He sat her in the front passenger seat, threw her bags into the trunk, and was in the front seat before she had time to protest.

"Edward!" she shouted, her voice high and cracking with happiness. She reached across the seat, pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you" she whispered in his ear. Then, she started trailing kisses down his neck, hearing him growl in appreciation.

"Not here, love. There will be plenty time for that later" he said, as he pushed her away just ever so slightly. "Right now, though, it is time for goodbyes."

She looked up from his face, and saw all the Cullens standing on the front porch, looking at them all with sadness in their eyes. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again. This was it. They were leaving. She looked at him again, and saw him staring at her. There was desire in his eyes, and she loved it.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Never been readier" she whispered. She kissed him one more time, full and soft, then sat back and buckled in.

"I love you, Bella" he said, starting the car. Slower than usual, he pulled out of the drive.

"I love you too, Edward" she said. With a last glance at the Cullens, she turned in her seat to look at him again. "Always have, and always will. Forever, and eternity."


	2. Pain

Bella was screaming, her screams breaking the silence that had once surrounded their small home

**woA/N. Well, I was going to make that a one shot. But my friends told me too keep writing, and my two reviewers did too. Sorry this one is short, I just threw it together. Took about a half hour. Haha. I find my fics turn out best when I do that. : I will continue with a third chapter soon, I promise, but that might not get up until Monday. My weekend is busy. Sorry guys! And glad you liked!**

Bella was screaming, her screams breaking the silence that had once surrounded their small home. Every last nerve in her body was on fire. It was pain like she had never known before, and she had known a lot. Her eyes were shut tight in pain, and she tried to stop screaming, but it just wouldn't happen.

"Edward" she gasped, when the pain started to ebb away for a fourth time.

"I am right here, Bella dearest." He said. He grabbed her hand again, giving it to her to squeeze. She was in pain, and it hurt him almost as much as it hurt her.

She felt it come back in a wave of fresh pain. Fire, burning through her whole body. She screamed again, squeezing Edwards hand as hard as she could, though it did not take any of the pain away. She had lost track of time from the moment Edwards lips grazed her neck, and then sunk in, breaking the skin. The venom spread faster this time, for some reason she did not know. Within moments of his bite, she felt it spreading.

"How is she" a voice asked. It seemed so far away, as did Edwards's response. She faintly recognized another figure coming to sit beside her bed, grabbing her other hand, and squeezing it hard. They were talking, but she couldn't make out anymore of their words. She felt Edward lean down and kiss her again, stifling her screams for a moment. His scent surrounded her, but didn't ease the pain. She figured at this point that nothing would. The pain ebbed away once again, and she knew she couldn't expect it to stay away for long. Taking advantage of the moment, she grabbed Edward, pulling him to her.

"Lay here with me, please" she whispered, gasping again as the pain came back. She felt him slowly sit down onto the bed, and swing his legs onto it. He pulled her head onto his lap, stroking her hair out of her face. He watched her in pain, and she wanted to tell him how thankful she was. What a weird thing, it was, to thank someone for putting her through that pain. But it meant forever with him.

Oh, here it comes again. Stronger, she felt her heart beats speed up, as though it knew what was coming. Speeding, beating about a thousand miles an hour, getting more and more irregular, and then slowing. Slowing, more and more with every second, finally coming to a stop. With a shudder, Bella closed her eyes, felt the pain surge through her once more, and then stop. Was it too much to hope it was done? Oh, how she prayed it was.

"Bells, are you okay?" He asked. There was worry and relief in his voice. She had stopped screaming, but she knew she must have looked shocked. She got up from his lap, faintly registering that sometime when she last noticed, he had moved me and was sitting me up with him.

Slowly, she walked to the mirror on our closet door, to look at herself.

And when she got there, she just stared, open mouthed, and gasped.

**Thanks to ****FrogKaos****, for catching my mistakes! And to my reviewers! **

**Naturallyclutzy93 Edward was covered in blood from a deer, that Alice had hunted for him. It was not human blood, but looked like it. Carlisle was able to lie for him. **

**Oxtenshixo, thanks for the review!**

**Will update Monday, as I have a cheerleading event today!**


	3. Interruptions

Okay, cheerleading was canceled… so here is an update

**Okay, cheerleading was canceled… so here is an update!**

She was beautiful. For once in her life, she felt like one of the most beautiful people alive. It was wonderful.

"Are you happy, love" Edward whispered in her ear. She felt shivers run down her spine, she was filled with happiness.

"Not quite yet" she said, pushing him towards the bed. "There is something we forgot to do on our honeymoon"

"Bella, you have got to be kidding me" he said, as she straddled him.

"I have waited long enough." She heard him growl beneath her. She leaned down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, silencing him. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, his tongue exploring her mouth.

"Edward?" It was Tanya. "Oh, hello." She said in surprise, looking at Edward and Bella. Hadn't anyone ever heard of knocking? She started to back up.

"Its okay, Tanya" Bella said.

"All right. I came down to see if you were thirsty. Maybe later we could go hunting. You know, all three of us can go. I remember how thirsty I was." She said.

"I think Bella has other plans for today, Tanya" Edward said, chuckling.

"Oh, so you caught on" she whispered, pushing him back on the bed. They resumed their kiss, and Bella could sense Tanya running out of the room.

"Oh, thank goodness, she is gone." He whispered in her ear. "Now we can have some fun" He trailed kisses down her neck, to her collarbone. In a flash, her shirt was off. She didn't even have time to register that it happened. She started unbuttoning his, as fast as she could. He slid it off, and they were just laying there together for the longest time. Edward was kissing her collarbone, massaging her breasts through her bra. He heard her moan under him, and that seemed to excite him.

She reached back to take of her bra, and felt his hands on her back, helping her. She was shaking on him, it was uncontrollable. Bella leaned down and captured his lips in one more kiss.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear. She felt him grow hard beneath her, and he leaned down to grab her nipple in his mouth. She threaded her fingers in his hair, as his tongue teased her nipple.

Pulling away, he looked up into her eyes. "I need you, Bella. I never thought I would need someone like I need you right now" He whispered, kissing her again.

"Then take me" she whispered, standing up. She slowly pulled down her pants, revealing a lacy thong that left little to the imagination. "You like? Alice told me you would" she said.

Edward growled, running to her, and grabbing her to him. "How could I not like that?" He stood up, took his pants off, and walked back to her. She slowly slid his silk boxers off, listening but not caring about his growl.

"Someone is coming" he said.

"So what?" she replied. "Let them. If they leave, good. If they don't, well, we can take care of that"

"It's Tanya"

"All the more reason to continue. Let me mark you as mine" She pushed him down on the bed again, getting on top of him, and pulling her thong off.

"Bella" he moaned.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Tanya brought Esme and Carlisle"

Before either of them had time to react, the door opened, and there stood Esme. She had her head turned, which bought them about four seconds. Tanya got a good look at what they were doing, though. They didn't have time to dress.

"…And I just hope she is all right" Esme continued, turning to look. Bella saw the surprise in her eyes, and she knew that if Esme could, she would be blushing.

"Well, guys, I see you are all right" Carlisle said, stepping inside. "More than all right, in fact."

"Hi" Edward said weakly. She pulled the covers on top of them, so at least they were covered. This would have been one of the most humiliating moments of her life, under normal circumstances. Today, she could care less.

"Hey, how is Bella" Alice said, skipping inside. She took one look of them, and left the room laughing. The next thing she knew, Emmet and Jasper were in their room, congratulating Edward.

"'Bout time, we were starting to think you would never get it on" Emmet said. She tousled Edwards's hair, and winked.

"We didn't do anything, because we were interrupted" Bella said. She could tell that Jasper felt her irritation.

"Well, sorry!" He shouted. "Feisty little thing, aren't you" and they left.

"Well, Edward, I think we will go now." Esme said, grabbing Carlisle's hand and leading him out of the room. "Come on Tanya." She said.

"I am sorry Love. I didn't think they would all be here" he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. But he pulled away too soon. She grabbed his head, pulling him back.

"Don't think you are getting off that easily" She said. "We are married now, and there are tons of things I would love to do." She grabbed him, felt him at her entrance. With a little nod, he thrust in. She didn't expect that. Though she was sure it would have hurt a lot worse had she been human, it still hurt a little bit. She gasped.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Don't stop" She whispered back, feeling him push in a little more. She laced her fingers in his hair once again, felt him thrush in one more time, and then they stopped. She lay on him for the longest time, while her breathing returned to normal.

"Guys, I am sorry to interrupt, but Aro and Jane are here to see Bella." Esme said through the door.


	4. Talents

Okay, sorry for the long wait, and the cliffhanger (well, not so sorry about the cliffhanger evillaugh) Here is an update

**Okay, sorry for the long wait, and the cliffhanger (well, not so sorry about the cliffhanger evillaugh) Here is an update! **

**Oh, and I tried this one from Edwards point of view… if you would like me to switch back, I will…. Just experimenting!**

"Wh-what did she just say" Bella stuttered out. I swear, if her heart could have stopped beating it would have. But it had stopped sometime that morning.

"We have guests" I said. I pulled her up, helping her dress. She was shaking.

"What could they possibly want? How do they know we are here?" She whispered, too low for them to hear. I could tell she was scared.

"I don't know, but remember, they can't kill you now. Come on, love." I grabbed her hand and pulled, not bothering to be careful. All the rules were being broken, all the rules I had painstakingly set up during our relationship before were gone. It felt good to be able to pull her, lead her without worrying about hurting her.

I stopped to open the door for Bella, waiting for her to go through it. She did, but I could tell she would rather not. They walked down the stairs to the sitting room, and there they were. This was no joke. Of course, Esme had told us, but there was still the suspicion that they were joking.

"Hello Edward, Isabella" Aro stood, shaking my hand, and kissing the back of Bella's. "I am sure you remember Jane".

Over in the corner, Jane stood. Walking swiftly over to Bella, she looked like she was disappointed. I tried to read her thoughts. It took a while, but I managed to focus in on it. _"Stupid little boy, he changed her. I wanted to have some fun today. That's the whole reason I agreed to come along."_

I had to stifle a gasp. She had only come to kill Bella. I had changed her just in time.

"We were just coming to check up on you, you know. Make sure no promises were broken"

"We always keep our promises, Aro" Carlisle said. "I would think you would know that by now."

"Oh, I do. I just, you know, didn't want him to think he could get out of this one. When was she changed?"

"Today" Bella was walking towards Aro, malice in her voice. "And, I haven't gotten to spend too much time with my new husband. So I am going to have to ask you to leave now. Goodbye."

As if on cue, Aro walked through the front door. A look of confusion crossed his face for a moment, but then he silently motioned for Jane to come, and Bella glanced at her. Jane followed, but before the door closed, I heard Jane ask Aro why they were leaving, and heard him think that he had no clue what just happened to him.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes, Emmet?"

"You know you are really scary sometimes. Especially right now. "

I heard her chuckle under her breath. "What about me scares you?"

"Well, Bella, the whole time Aro was walking out of the house, he was thinking 'What am I doing? We weren't finished'. He had no clue why he was leaving. " I laughed. "It was quite amusing, actually."

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Carlisle was walking over to her, interested in what appeared to be Bella's talent. We had no clue if that was it or not though. We weren't even sure if she would have a talent. Not all of us did. He may have left out of pure fear.

"I just kind of, looked at him and told him I didn't want him here anymore. In my mind, I pictured him walking out the door. And then, he kind of did it." Bella's voice trailed off.

"Try it again" I said.

"Okay. Edward, you know what I really want. I want you to dance to the YMCA, right now"

To my immense surprise, I started dancing. I couldn't stop, either. This was so not cool.

"Uh, Bella. Can I stop now?" She was giggling non stop, Alice was bent over with laughter, Rose had left the room, and Esme had run to her purse and pulled out her camera. The flashes from the camera were driving me insane, and I was sure I would never live this down.

"No. Actually, I want Jasper to join you. And Emmet."

They came to my side, dancing along. Well, at least we would all get teased together. Carlisle was doubled over beside Alice, laughing. I growled at him.

"Now, now. Behave, Edward" Bella said. "Oh, Carlisle, stop laughing and join them"

She was evil. Absolutely evil.

"Bella" all four of us guys whined in unison. "Stop, please."

"Well, since you said 'please'." She laughed out. "Esme, one more picture, okay."

"I got it!" Esme ran from the room, probably going to put them on the internet.

"You can stop now, if you want." I regained use of my arms and legs. Free will. For some reason, Emmet was still dancing.

"Emmet, I said you could stop"

"I know. Its just fun" he laughed.

"You are so mean, you know that" I whispered, pulling her in a giant hug.

"I know." She laughed.

**Well, that's all for now… don't know when the next update will be. If you want one, review! Haha. Not really, I will update if I don't get them… but the reviews make it better! Whoo! Haha. **


	5. Authors note Sorry!

Authors note:

**Authors note:**

**Hey, guys, I am sorry for the delay! I had a family emergency, and, well, updating a fan fiction was not at the top of my list. I probably will not get another update untill after Breaking Dawn is released, however, you see right here, right now, me promising there to be no spoilers in it. I am sorry, guys. And thanks for the reviews!**

**Sincerely,**

**Katherine**

**P.S. If anyone can tell me how you check your messages, please place it in a review (as I cannot receive your message telling me how to do it!) Thanks!**


End file.
